


Restless night

by ishvaria



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This cabin on the lake did not have anything to do with their luxury apartment in Manhattan. A small house of wood darkened by time, where it is impossible to get rid of the smell of rotting leaves and where they still live in the memories of the happy and not very childhood.</p>
<p>Эта хижина на берегу озера ни имела ничего общего с их роскошной квартирой на Манхеттене. Небольшой дом из потемневшего от времени дерева, где невозможно избавиться от запаха прелой листвы и где до сих пор живут воспоминания о счастливом и не очень детстве.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless night

**Author's Note:**

> Это перевод зарисовки, встреченной на Тумблере в рамках Marveyweek. Halloween edition. Посмотреть оригинал можно здесь: http://sosauffie.tumblr.com/post/132155257446/marveyweek-halloween-edition-day-5-october

*** - Папа! Папочка! - Сев на постели, Харви какое время приходит в себя, пытаясь понять – приснилось ли ему или действительно Габриэль кричал во сне. Малышу редко снились кошмары, обычные сны – да, и он запоминал их и в подробностях, красочно пересказывал, поедая неизменные хлопья на завтрак. Но здесь, в их хижине на берегу озера в канадской глуши малышу всякое может привидеться, особенно после неуклюжей попытки Майка пошутить, рассказав о том, что сюда наведываются призраки! И вот попробуй – объясни пятилетнему малышу с чрезвычайно-развитым воображением, что папочка шутит.

Затаив дыхание, Харви прислушивается, но в доме по прежнему тихо, а спящий рядом Майк даже не соизволил пробудиться, так и дрыхнет лицом в подушку!

\- Майк… - негромко зовет Харви, вытягиваясь рядом со своим мужем, и чуть громче, - Майк!

\- Мммм? – невнятное мычание сопровождается объятиями – такое чувство, что у него под боком осьминог, затягивающий Харви в пучину. - Кажется, Габриэль кричал, - не без труда высвободившись из полусонных объятий, Харви снова прислушивается, - похоже, ему приснился страшный сон.

\- Хорошо… - явно не въезжая в смысл, кивает Майк в полудреме. Улыбнувшись, Харви взъерошивает его волосы и встает – быть может, этот крик ему просто приснился и малыш спит себе спокойно в своей комнате.

Эта хижина на берегу озера ни имела ничего общего с их роскошной квартирой на Манхеттене. Небольшой дом из потемневшего от времени дерева, где невозможно избавиться от запаха прелой листвы и где до сих пор живут воспоминания о счастливом и не очень детстве. Сюда Харви привез Майка на их первые совместные выходные и, как и ожидалось, Мелкий полюбил это место. Теперь они приезжают сюда каждое лето на пару-тройку недель. Здесь ничего не меняется годами, разве что добавились фотографии на стенах, да слегка модернизировалась кухня и ванная.

Осторожно толкнув дверь, Харви заглядывает в комнату сына – Габриэль сидит на постели, обнимая свою любимую плюшевую собачку, тревожно глядя в темноту.

\- Папа! – вскрикивает он, едва заслышав скрип двери.

\- Да, малыш, папа здесь! – включив ночник, он садится рядом, - что случилось?

\- Оно здесь! – округлив глаза, сообщает ребенок, проворно забираясь к нему на колени.

\- Кто?

\- Мстительный дух! – старательно выговаривая трудные слова, доверительно сообщает Габриэль, - Он очень злой…

\- Злой дух? – склонившись, Харви заглядывает малышу в лицо, - он напугал тебя?

\- Он собирается нас убить, - несчастным голосом делится тот, обнимая Харви за шею и утыкаясь ему в грудь.

\- Что за… - начинает было Харви, но передумав, просто крепче обнимает испуганного ребенка. – Это был просто страшный сон, милый, - гладя его по голове, утешает он.

\- Можно, я лягу с вами, я боюсь…

\- Конечно, сынок, я здесь, папочка тоже. Ничего плохого не случится, - стараясь говорить все более монотонно, чтобы малыш уснул, Харви чуть качает его из стороны в сторону.

\- Папочка бы прав, - сонно бормочет ребенок, - здесь есть призраки. – Габриэль опять широко раскрывает глаза и уже не ощущая того жуткого ужаса, рассказывает, - наверное, здесь жили охотники за всякими злыми духами раньше, как в том страшном кино, которое мы смотрели с папочкой, пока ты ездил в город.

\- Что за кино? – проведя рукой по волосам сына, спрашивает Харви.

\- Ну – технически, это было не кино, - раздается заспанный голос с порога. Повернувшись, Харви встречается взглядом с старательно изображающим раскаяние и капельку вины Майком.

\- Ты что – смотрел ужасник с нашим пятилетним сыном? – вполне ровным тоном, от которого голова Майка как-то автоматически вжимается в плечи, уточняет Харви.

\- Это было не кино, - повторяет Майк, садясь рядом с ними на кровать, - а сериал. Сверхъестественное – помнишь, я рассказывал тебе, два брата, полный мир нечисти, ангелы, демоны… - под его более, чем просто выразительным взглядом Мелкий умолкает, подмигнув нахохлившемуся на руках у Харви сыну.

\- Ты с ума сошел – смотреть такое с ребенком?

 - Я думал - он спит, - перетянув малыша к себе и усадив на коленки, он продолжает, - но маленький хитрюга только делал вид, да, приятель? – Габриэль улыбается так старательно копируя Майка, что Харви сдается.

\- В общем так, заговорщики, раз вы  спелись, то и спать сегодня будете вдвоем, - он поднимается, освобождая место для Мелкого, - давай-давай, затейник, ничего не хочу слышать. Спокойной ночи!

\- Он думает, Гэйб, - громким шепотом произносит ему вслед Майк,- что он нас напугал. А мы с тобой смелые, мы не боимся спать одни, так?

Утром, машинально проведя рукой по пустующей половине кровати, Харви просыпается, вспомнив ночной инцидент, еще нет восьми – в это время Майка пушками из койки не поднимешь, даже если это будний день. В доме по-прежнему тишина, только птицы за стенкой уже вовсю распелись. Поднявшись, Харви доходит до комнаты Габриэля, а заглянув внутрь, смеется, возвращаясь за телефоном – слишком уж пасторальная картинка, грех не зафиксировать ее для потомков.


End file.
